wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień dwudziesty piąty
Podróżowaliśmy dalej przez piękne, ale opuszczone okolice. Gdy obchodziliśmy jedną z gór, oddaliłem się od karawany i zdało mi się, że słyszę jęki w wydrążeniu gęsto zarosłej doliny, ciągnącej się wzdłuż drogi, na której wówczas się znajdowaliśmy. Jęki podwoiły się, zsiadłem z konia, przywiązałem go, dobyłem szpady i zapuściłem się w zarośla. Im bliżej podchodziłem, tym bardziej jęki zdawały się oddalać: nareszcie przybyłem na otwarte miejsce, gdzie znalazłem się pośród ośmiu czy dziesięciu ludzi, uzbrojonych w muszkiety i biorących mnie na cel. Jeden z nich krzyknął, abym mu oddał szpadę: za całą odpowiedź poskoczyłem, chcąc go przeszyć na wylot, ale natenczas położył muszkiet na ziemi, jakby sam zdawał się na łaskę, i ofiarował mi kapitulację, wymagając ode mnie jakowychś obietnic. Odpowiedziałem, że nie będę ani kapitulował, ani nic obiecywał. W tej chwili usłyszano krzyki podróżnych, którzy mnie przyzywali. Naczelnik - jak się zdawało - bandy rzekł do mnie: - Senor kawalerze, szukają cię, nie mamy czasu do stracenia. Za cztery dni racz opuścić obóz i udać się drogą ku zachodowi; spotkasz osoby, które mają ci powierzyć ważną tajemnicę. Jęki, które słyszałeś, były tylko fortelem, użytym na sprowadzenie cię pośród nas. Nie zapominaj więc, abyś na czas się stawił. Po tych słowach lekko mi się ukłonił, gwizdnął i zniknął wraz z towarzyszami. Złączyłem się z karawaną, ale nie uważałem za potrzebne zdawać sprawy z mego spotkania. Przybyliśmy wcześnie na nocleg i po wieczerzy prosiliśmy Velasqueza, aby kończył swoje przygody, co też uczynił w tych słowach: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII VELASQUEZA Mówiłem wam, jakim sposobem, zwracając uwagę na ogólny porządek wszechświata, sądziłem, żem wynalazł zastosowania rachunkowe nikomu przedtem nie znane; powiedziałem wam następnie, jak ciotka moja Antonia swoim niedyskretnym i niestosownym zapytaniem sprawiła, że myśli moje zebrały się niejako w jedno ognisko i uporządkowały w system. Nareszcie oznajmiłem, jak - przekonawszy się, że uważano mnie za szaleńca - z największej egzaltacji umysłu od razu spadłem na samo dno zniechęcenia. Teraz wyznam wam, że stan tego przygnębienia był długi i bolesny. Nie śmiałem podnieść oczu na ludzi, zdawało mi się, że bliźni moi spiknęli się na odepchnięcie i poniżenie mnie. Z niesmakiem spoglądałem na książki, które mi tyle przyjemnych chwil użyczyły, widziałem w nich tylko nawał czczych wyrażeń. Nie dotykałem więcej tabliczek, nie rachowałem, rozprzęgły się nerwy mego mózgu, straciły całą dzielność i nie miałem siły do myślenia. Ojciec spostrzegł moje zniechęcenie i dopytywał się o przyczynę. Długo opierałem się, nareszcie powtórzyłem mu słowa szejka arabskiego i opowiedziałem smutek dręczący mnie od chwili, w której po raz pierwszy nazwano mnie szaleńcem. Ojciec opuścił głowę na piersi i zalał się łzami. Po długim milczeniu zwrócił na mnie wzrok pełen współczucia i rzekł: - Ach, mój synu, ty tylko uchodzisz za szaleńca, a ja w istocie byłem nim przez trzy lata. Roztargnienie twoje i miłość moja dla Blanki nie są głównymi powodami naszych trosk; nieszczęścia nasze mają głębsze przyczyny. Natura, nieskończenie płodna i rozmaita w swoich środkach, z upodobaniem gwałci najstalsze swoje zasady; z interesu osobistego tworzy dźwignię wszystkich czynności człowieka, z tym wszystkim jednak w masie ludzi płodzi tu i ówdzie wyjątki, u których samolubstwo zaledwie jest dostrzegalne, ci bowiem na zewnątrz siebie zwracają cały prąd swych myśli i dążeń. Jedni kochają się w naukach, inni w dobrze ogółu; zalecają cudze odkrycia, jak gdyby sami do nich byli doszli, lub zbawienne dla państwa ustawy, jak gdyby sami z nich mieli korzystać. Przyzwyczajenie zaparcia się samego siebie wpływa decydująco na ich losy: nie umieją widzieć w ludziach narzędzi własnego szczęścia, a gdy los do nich kołacze, nie pomyślą o otworzeniu mu drzwi. Mało kto potrafi zapomnieć o samym sobie; znajdziesz samolubstwo w radach, jakich ludzie ci będą udzielać, w przysługach, jakie ci wyświadczą, w związkach, jakich pragną, i przyjaźniach, jakie zawierają. Przejęci własnym interesem, choćby najbardziej oddalonym, obojętni są na wszystko, co się ich nie dotyczy. Spotkawszy na swojej drodze człowieka lekceważącego własny interes, nie mogą go zrozumieć, wmawiają w niego tysiące ukrytych przyczyn, obłudę lub szaleństwo, odtrącają go od swego grona, upadlają i zsyłają na opuszczoną afrykańską skałę. Synu mój, należymy obaj do tego przeklętego plemienia, ale i my mamy nasze rozkosze, które muszę ci dać poznać. Niczego nie szczędziłem dla wykierowania cię na wietrznika i głupca, niebo jednak nie sprzyjało moim usiłowaniom i obdarzyło cię duszą tkliwą i oświeconym umysłem. Powinienem więc odkryć ci przyjemności naszego życia; nie są one głośne i błyskotliwe, ale czyste i słodkie. Jakże byłem szczęśliwy wewnętrznie, dowiedziawszy się, że don Izaak Newton pochwalał jedną z moich bezimiennych prac i chciał koniecznie poznać autora. Nie zdradziłem się, ale ośmielony do nowych usiłowań, wzbogaciłem mój umysł mnóstwem nieznanych mi dotąd pojęć, byłem nimi przepełniony, nie mogłem ich powstrzymać, wybiegałem, aby je ogłaszać skałom Ceuty, powierzałem je całej naturze i składałem w ofierze Stwórcy. Wspomnienie moich cierpień mieszało do tych wzniosłych uczuć westchnienia i łzy, które także nie dręczyły mnie bez pewnej przyjemności. Przypominały mi one, że są wokół mnie nieszczęścia, które mogę osłodzić; łączyłem się myślą z zamiarami Opatrzności, z dziełami Stworzyciela, z postępem ducha ludzkiego. Mój umysł, moja osoba, moje przeznaczenie nie przedstawiały mi się pod cząstkową postacią, ale wchodziły w skład jednej, wielkiej całości. Tak upłynął wiek namiętności, po czym znowu odnalazłem samego siebie. Tkliwe starania twojej matki sto razy na dzień przekonywały mnie. że jestem jedynym przedmiotem jej przywiązania. Mój duch, zamknięty sam w sobie, dał przystęp uczuciu wdzięczności, słodyczy czułego współżycia. Drobne wypadki dziecinnych lat twoich i twojej siostry utrzymywały we mnie ogień najsłodszych wzruszeń. Dzisiaj twoja matka żyje tylko w mym sercu i umysł mój, zwątlony wiekiem, nie może nic dorzucić do skarbca wiedzy ludzkiej; atoli z radością spoglądam, jak ten skarbiec z każdym dniem się powiększa, i ścigam myślą postęp tego wzrostu. Zajęcie wiążące mnie z ogólnym ruchem umysłowym nie pozwala mi myśleć o niedołężności, smutnej towarzyszce mego wieku, i dotąd nie doznałem jeszcze nudy w życiu. Widzisz więc, mój synu, że i my mamy nasze radości, a gdybyś był został wietrznikiem, jak tego pragnąłem, miałbyś także swoje zmartwienia. Alvarez, będąc tutaj, mówił mi o moim bracie w sposób wzbudzający raczej politowanie niż zazdrość: - Książę - prawił - zna dwór doskonale, z łatwością rozplątuje wszelkie intrygi; ale ile razy chce sięgnąć po najwyższe zaszczyty, wnet poznaje, że brak mu skrzydeł do lotu. Był ambasadorem i powiadają, że przedstawiał swego króla i pana z wszelką przyzwoitą godnością, ale przy pierwszej trudnej sprawie musiano go odwołać. Wiesz także, że należał do składu ministerium i pełnił swoje obowiązki nie gorzej od innych, ale pomimo wszelkich starań jego podwładnych, którzy o ile możności usiłowali oszczędzać mu pracy, nie mógł sobie dać rady i musiał złożyć urząd. Dziś już nie ma żadnego znaczenia, ale posiada talent stwarzania mało ważnych okoliczności, które pozwalają mu zbliżać się do monarchy i pozorować przed światem, że jest w łasce. Z tym wszystkim, nuda go pożera; tyle ma środków uniknięcia jej, a zawsze upada pod żelazną ręką dławiącego potwora. Wprawdzie unika jej, zajmując się wyłącznie samym sobą, ale to wygórowane samolubstwo uczyniło go tak drażliwym na najmniejszą przeciwność, że życie stało mu się ciężarem. Tymczasem częste choroby ostrzegły go, że ten jedyny przedmiot jego troskliwości może łatwo z rąk mu się wyśliznąć, i tą jedną myślą zatruły wszystkie jego rozkosze. - Oto jest prawie wszystko, co mi o nim mówił Alvarez, i z tego wniosłem, że w moim zapomnieniu byłem może szczęśliwszy aniżeli mój brat śród wydartych mi dostatków. Ciebie, kochany synu, mieszkańcy Ceuty uważają za trochę szalonego, jest to skutkiem ich ciemnoty; ale jeżeli kiedyś rzucisz się w świat, wtedy dopiero poznasz niesprawiedliwość ludzi i przeciwko tej powinieneś się uzbroić. Najlepszym może środkiem byłoby stawiać zniewagę przeciw zniewadze, oszczerstwo przeciw oszczerstwu, czyli potykać się z niesprawiedliwością jej własną bronią: wszelako sztuka walczenia za pomocą niegodziwości nie jest udziałem ludzi naszego rodzaju. Gdy więc ujrzysz się przygnieciony, odsuń się, zamknij sam w sobie, karm twego ducha jego własnymi zapasami, a wtedy jeszcze doświadczysz szczęścia. Słowa mego ojca sprawiły na mnie żywe wrażenie, odwaga znowu we mnie wstąpiła i znowu powróciłem do pracy nad moim systemem. Wtedy to zaczynałem już z każdym dniem stawać się coraz bardziej roztargniony. Rzadko kiedy słyszałem, co do mnie mówiono, z wyjątkiem ostatnich wyrazów, które głęboko wrażały mi się w pamięć. Odpowiadałem logicznie, ale prawie zawsze w godzinę lub dwie po zapytaniu. Często także szedłem nie wiedząc dokąd, tak że miałbym słuszność, gdybym jak ślepiec chodził za przewodnikiem. Roztargnienia te jednak trwały dopóty tylko, dopóki jako tako nie uporządkowałem mego systemu. Następnie, im mniej zużywałem uwagi na pracę, tym mniej z każdym dniem wpadałem w roztargnienie i dziś śmiało mogę powiedzieć, że prawie zupełnie jestem wyleczony. - Wydawało mi się - rzekł kabalista - że czasami jeszcze wpadasz senor w roztargnienie, skoro jednak zapewniasz nas, że jesteś już wyleczony, pozwól, abym ci pierwszy tego powinszował. - Szczerze dziękuję - odpowiedział Velasquez - gdyż zaledwie wykończyłem swój system, aliści nie przewidziany wypadek taką zmianę sprawił w moim przeznaczeniu, że teraz trudno mi będzie, nie mówię - utworzyć system, ale nawet poświęcić nędzne dziesięć lub dwanaście godzin z rzędu jednemu obliczeniu. Krótko mówiąc, niebo chciało, abym został księciem Velasquez, grandem hiszpańskim i panem ogromnego majątku. - Jak to książę - przerwała Rebeka - wspominasz o tym jak o rzeczy ubocznej w twojej historii? Mniemam, że kto inny na twoim miejscu zacząłby od tej wiadomości. - Przyznaję - odparł Velasquez - że jest to współczynnik, pomnażający osobiste walory, sądziłem jednak, że nie muszę o nim wspominać, zanim nie doprowadzi mię doń bieg wypadków. Oto, co mi jeszcze zostało do powiedzenia: Cztery tygodnie mija, jak Diego Alvarez, syn tamtego Alvareza, przybył do Ceuty z listem od księżnej Blanki do mojego ojca. Pismo to zawierało następujące wyrazy: Senor don Henryku! List ten uwiadomi cię, że Bóg zapewne wkrótce do siebie powoła twego brata, księcia Velasquez. Prawa szlachty hiszpańskiej nie pozwalają, ażebyś dziedziczył po młodszym bracie, majątek zatem i tytuły przejdą na twego syna. Jestem szczęśliwa, że kończąc czterdziesty rok pokuty, będę w stanie powrócić mu dostatki, których płochość moja ciebie pozbawiła. Nie mogę wprawdzie przywrócić ci sławy, którą zdobyłbyś dzięki swoim zdolnościom, ale dziś oboje jesteśmy już u bram wieczystej chwały, ziemska nie może nas zajmować. Przebacz wiec po raz ostatni grzesznej Blance i przyślij nam syna, którym cię niebo obdarzyło. Książę, przy którego łożu jestem już od dwóch miesięcy, pragnie widzieć swojego spadkobiercę. Blanka Velasquez Muszę wyznać, że list ten napełnił radością wszystkich mieszkańców Ceuty, tak dalece kochano mnie i mego ojca; ja jednak daleki byłem od podzielania powszechnej wesołości. Ceuta była dla mnie całym światem, wychodziłem z niej tylko myślą, ażeby gubić się w marzeniach; jeżeli zaś zapuszczałem kiedy wzrok za okopy na szerokie równiny, zamieszkałe przez Maurów, patrzyłem na nie jedynie jak na krajobraz: ponieważ nie mogłem używać na nich przechadzki, obszerne okolice wydawały mi się przeto stworzone tylko dla oczu. I cóż miałbym począć gdzie indziej? W całej Ceucie nie było żadnego muru, gdzie bym nie nagryzmolił jakiegoś równania, żadnego zakątka, gdzie bym nie oddawał się rozmyślaniom, których wyniki napełniały mnie radością. Wprawdzie czasami dokuczała mi ciotka Antonia i jej służąca Marika, ale cóż znaczyły te małe przykrości w porównaniu z roztargnieniami, na jakie byłem skazany w przyszłości. Bez długich rozmyślań, bez rachunków nie pojmowałem szczęścia dla siebie. Takie myśli przychodziły mi do głowy w chwili, gdy miałem opuszczać Ceutę. Ojciec towarzyszył mi do samego brzegu i tam, kładąc ręce na mojej głowie i błogosławiąc mnie rzekł: - Synu mój, ujrzysz Blankę; nie jest już tą zachwycającą pięknością, która miała stanowić chlubę i szczęście twego ojca. Ujrzysz rysy poorane wiekiem, połamane pokutą, ale bo i dlaczegóż tak długo opłakiwała błąd, który ojciec jej przebaczył? Co do mnie, nigdy nie miałem do niej żalu. Wprawdzie nie służyłem królowi na zaszczytnym stanowisku, ale za to przez czterdzieści lat pośród tych skał przyczyniłem się do szczęścia kilku uczciwych ludzi. Cała od nich wdzięczność należy się Blance; często słyszeli o jej cnotach i wszyscy ją błogosławią. Mój ojciec nie mógł więcej mówić, łzy tłumiły mu słowa. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Ceuty towarzyszyli memu odjazdowi, ze wszystkich oczu można było wyczytać smutek rozłączenia, pomieszany z radością, jaką sprawiła wieść o tak świetnej przemianie mego losu. Rozwinęliśmy żagle i wylądowaliśmy nazajutrz w porcie Algeciras, skąd udałem się do Kordowy, następnie zaś na nocleg do Andujar. Oberżysta tameczny rozpowiadał mi jakieś nadzwyczajne historie o duchach i upiorach, których wcale nie słuchałem. Przenocowałem u niego i nazajutrz wcześnie wybrałem się w drogę. Miałem ze sobą dwóch służących; jeden jechał przodem, drugi postępował za mną. Uderzony myślą, że w Madrycie nie będę miał czasu do pracy, dobyłem moich tabliczek i zająłem się obliczeniami, których brakowało jeszcze w moim systemie. Jechałem na mule, którego równy i wolny krok sprzyjał temu zatrudnieniu. Nie pamiętam ile czasu tym sposobem straciłem, gdy nagle mój muł się zatrzymał. Ujrzałem się u stóp szubienicy obciążonej dwoma wisielcami, których twarze zdawały się wykrzywiać i napełniały mnie zgrozą. Obejrzałem się dokoła, ale nie ujrzałem żadnego z moich służących, jąłem więc przyzywać ich z całej siły, ale nadaremnie. Postanowiłem jechać dalej prostą drogą, otwierającą się przede mną. Już noc zapadła, gdy przybyłem do obszernej i dobrze zbudowanej gospody, ale opuszczonej i próżnej. Umieściłem muła w stajni, sam zaś wszedłem do izby, gdzie znalazłem resztki wieczerzy, mianowicie pasztet z kuropatw, chleb i flaszę alikantu. Od Andujar nic w ustach nie miałem, sądziłem więc, że potrzeba nadaje mi prawa do pasztetu, który skądinąd był bez właściciela. Byłem także mocno spragniony, ugasiłem więc pragnienie, wprawdzie może nieco zbyt gwałtownie, gdyż wino uderzyło mi do głowy, ale spostrzegłem się poniewczasie. W izbie stało dość porządne łóżko, rozebrałem się, położyłem i zasnąłem. Nagle, nie wiem z jakiego powodu, obudziłem się i usłyszałem zegar bijący północ. Myślałem, że w pobliżu jest jakiś klasztor, i postanowiłem zwiedzić go nazajutrz. Wkrótce potem doszedł mnie hałas z podwórza; sądziłem, że moi służący powrócili, ale jakież było moje zdziwienie, gdy ujrzałem wchodzącą ciotkę Antonię wraz z jej powiernicą Mańką. Ta ostatnia niosła latarnię z dwiema świecami, ciotka zaś trzymała zwój papierów w ręku. - Kochany synowcze - rzekła do mnie - twój ojciec nas tu przysłał, abyśmy ci wręczyły ważne papiery. Wziąłem papiery i przeczytałem napis: „Wykazanie kwadratury koła". Wiedziałem dobrze, że mój ojciec nigdy się nie zajmował tym czczym zagadnieniem. Zadziwiony, rozwinąłem papiery, ale wnet z oburzeniem spostrzegłem że mniemana kwadratura jest znaną teorią Dinostrata, popartą dowodzeniem, w którym poznałem rękę mego ojca, ale nie jego głowę. W istocie spostrzegłem, że przytoczone dowody są tylko nędznymi paralogizmami. Tymczasem moja ciotka zwróciła mi uwagę, że zająłem jedyne łóżko w gospodzie, i zażądała, ażebym jej połowę ustąpił. Byłem tak zmartwiony myślą, że mój ojciec mógł popaść w podobne błędy, że nie słuchałem tego wszystkiego, co mi mówiła. Bez zastanowienia zrobiłem jej miejsce, podczas gdy Marika sadowiła się w nogach, wspierając głowę na moich kolanach. Znowu zagłębiłem się nad dowodzeniem i czy to alikant uderzył mi do głowy, czy też miałem wzrok oczarowany, słowem, nie pojmuję, jak się to stało, ale znalazłem dowody mniej błędnymi, po trzecim zaś odczytaniu byłem zupełnie przekonany. Przewróciłem arkusz i znalazłem pasmo nadzwyczajnie pomysłowych formuł, mających służyć do kwadratowania i prostowania wszelkiego rodzaju linii krzywych, na koniec ujrzałem zagadnienie izochrony rozwiązane za pomocą zasad geometrii elementarnej. Zadziwiony, uszczęśliwiony, odurzony - jak sądzę, skutkiem działania alikantu - zawołałem: - Tak jest, mój ojciec uczynił najważniejsze odkrycie! - W takim razie - rzekła moja ciotka - powinieneś mi podziękować za trud, jaki podjęłam przebywając morze i przynosząc ci te gryzmoły. Uściskałem ją. - A ja - przerwała Marika - czyliż także nie przebyłam morza? Uściskałem i Marikę. Chciałem znowu zająć się papierami, ale obie moje towarzyszki tak silnie ujęły mnie w objęcia, że nie byłem w stanie im się wydrzeć; co prawda nie życzyłem sobie tego, gdyż naraz przejęły mnie dziwne jakieś uczucia. Nowy zmysł zaczął działać na całej powierzchni mego ciała, a zwłaszcza w miejscach stykających się z obu kobietami. Przypomniały mi się pewne właściwości linii krzywych zwanych oskulacyjnymi. Pragnąłem zdać sobie sprawę z doznawanych wrażeń, ale wszystkie myśli pierzchały mi z głowy. Uczucia moje rozwinęły się w szereg rosnący w nieskończoność. Potem zasnąłem i ze zgrozą obudziłem się pod szubienicą, na której spostrzegłem dwóch wykrzywiających się wisielców. Taka jest powieść mego życia, do której brak tylko teorii mego systemu, czyli zastosowań matematyki do ogólnego porządku wszechświata. Spodziewam się jednak, że kiedyś dam wam ją poznać, zwłaszcza zaś tej pięknej pani, która, zdaje mi się, ma skłonność do nauk ścisłych, niezwykłą u osób jej płci. Rebeka wdzięcznie odpowiedziała na tę grzeczność, po czym zapytała Velasqueza, co się stało z papierami, które mu jego ciotka przyniosła. - Nie wiem, gdzie się podziały - odrzekł geometra - nie znalazłem ich wcale między papierami, które Cyganie mi przynieśli, i mocno żałuję, gdyż nie wątpię, że przejrzawszy powtórnie to mniemane dowodzenie, byłbym natychmiast fałsz odkrył; ale, jak to wam mówiłem, krew grała we mnie zbyt gwałtownie; alikant, te dwie kobiety i nieprzezwyciężona senność były zapewne przyczynami mego błędu. Co mnie jednak zadziwia - to, że pismo było ręki mego ojca, mianowicie zaś sposób pisania znaków jemu tylko właściwy. Uderzyły mnie słowa Velasqueza, zwłaszcza gdy mówił, że nie mógł oprzeć się senności. Domyślałem się, że musiano mu podać wino podobne do tego, które moje kuzynki przyprawiły mi w vencie podczas pierwszego naszego spotkania, lub też do trucizny, którą kazano mi wypić w podziemiu, a która w istocie była tylko napojem usypiającym. Towarzystwo rozeszło się. Udając się na spoczynek, natrafiłem na wiele uwag i sądziłem, że za ich pomocą zdołam naturalnym sposobem wytłumaczyć wszystkie moje przygody. Takimi myślami zajęty, usnąłem. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie